


【丹邕】Rumor

by TZzz



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZzz/pseuds/TZzz
Summary: Lofter ID：bailuhuAO3这个号是和本人的另一个马甲混用的。感谢阅读，欢迎留评，谢绝转载一切与真人无关，只是本人的颅内幻想





	【丹邕】Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter ID：bailuhu  
> AO3这个号是和本人的另一个马甲混用的。
> 
> 感谢阅读，欢迎留评，谢绝转载  
> 一切与真人无关，只是本人的颅内幻想

01

lofter ID ： bailuhu

“你不要过来了。”邕圣祐靠在酒店的房门上。  
另一个人的声音从门的那侧传来，隔着门板听起来有些闷。  
“…为什么呀。”他问。  
“你知道的。”邕圣祐撩开额前有些扎眼睛的刘海，长长的睫毛在眼下投下一片扇形的阴影。  
门外有拖鞋蹭过地毯的声音，这声音渐渐远了，邕圣祐绷紧的后背也慢慢放松了。  
他拖着步子走到床边，像是突然泄了气一样大字型倒在了床上。  
什么呀。他想。这都是些什么呀。

笃笃。  
阳台的门被轻轻叩响，他还以为自己听错了，哪成想一转头便看见那本该离开的人正扒在他这间房阳台的玻璃门上，努力地抠着门缝往里瞄。  
“……”他跳起来跑到门边，心里分明是焦急的，觉得那人简直不可理喻，眼神里却隐晦地藏了一星儿笑意。  
“你干什么呀。”他压着声音问。  
那人用手指抠了抠门缝，但显然这条只有指甲厚度那么窄的缝隙是决计容不下他的。  
他扯了扯自己浴袍的领子，夸张地做了个哆嗦的动作，放软了声音：“哥，让我进去吧。”  
他的眼睛闪亮亮的，像一条被主人关在门外的大狗狗，可怜兮兮地摇着尾巴，脸上阳光明媚的笑容叫人不忍拒绝。  
“……”邕圣祐有些不安地动了动脚，又看了他几眼，犹豫再三之后还是狠不下心赶他回去，便泄愤似的使劲拉开了门闩，好让阳台上穿着浴袍吹风的大傻瓜进来。  
姜丹尼尔一进来就把自己挂在了邕圣祐身上，他勾着邕圣祐的脖子，把自己当成了他的大型挂件。  
邕圣祐一边拖着他去拉窗帘，一边用指关节轻敲他横在自己脖子的手臂想叫他放手。  
“你从阳台上爬过来的？”好不容易挣脱了身上的大挂件，邕圣祐坐在床边上又是担忧又是无奈地瞪着他，“十二楼诶！就算是连在一起的，你知道有多危险吗！”  
姜丹尼尔下意识地抓了抓头发，然后迅速把手放了下来，摆出一个乖乖认错的姿势——低着脑袋，站得笔直：“还不是哥不让我进来。”  
“最近流言都传成这样了，要是被看见了可怎么办？”邕圣祐简直拿他没办法了。  
姜丹尼尔久违地感觉到了一丝烦躁。  
这个傻瓜哥。  
他在房间里走了两步，然后突然跨到邕圣祐身边，拽着他的手腕把他拉了起来。  
“哥没有感觉吗？”他咬牙切齿。  
邕圣祐懵了，回过神后便皱着鼻子试图收回自己被捉住的手。  
“哥在想什么？在想怎么说服我吗？还是在说服自己？”姜丹尼尔毫不退让，掐着他的下巴逼他抬头与自己对视。  
邕圣祐的脸色是苍白的，但被掐住的下巴尖却是微红的，他有点心虚，但一时间又不知道自己为什么在心虚，便有些怯怯地半阖了眼睛。另一只无处安放的手虚虚地按在姜丹尼尔结实的胸膛上，像是要推拒，又像是想要扯着他的领子将他拽得更近一些。  
邕圣祐并不是什么都不懂，但内心抗拒的力量过于强大了，以至于这么长时间来他一直无法正视自己的想法。  
他想得太多了。以至于担忧远远超过了心底里隐约的期待，那一簇将将燃起的火苗就差一点就被他自己狠心掐灭了。  
但有另一双手温柔地笼住了这一簇光焰。  
姜丹尼尔握住他贴在自己胸口的手，顺势将之扯过自己肩头，借机更进一步后，他捧住邕圣祐的脸颊，轻轻地舔了一口他的嘴唇。  
邕圣祐瞪圆了眼睛，猫儿一样愣愣地瞪着眼，嘴巴微微嘟起，像是索吻一样。  
姜丹尼尔便自然而然地再次低下头去，小心翼翼地贴住了他的嘴唇。  
“尼…”邕圣祐有些紧张，他下意识地收紧了自己挂在姜丹尼尔肩头的手臂，而这个动作将丹尼尔拉得更近了。  
他们的呼吸在两人脸与脸之间窄小的空隙里碰撞，散成两团湿热的气，撩得人脸上痒痒的，痒意过去之后又觉得似有微凉，好像要贴得再近一些才好从对方口中汲取一丝热量。  
邕圣祐心里清楚地知道这个时候只要自己狠狠心推开他，一切就会回到原样。但他感性的一面又温柔却不容拒绝地驳回了他的这一想法。  
你真的不知道吗？  
你真的想推开他吗？  
他不敢回答。  
姜丹尼尔在这样近的距离里凝视他的眼睛，没有错过那里面一丝一毫的变化。他看见了他的犹豫与迷茫，胆怯与渴望。他爱怜地摸了摸邕圣祐的后脑勺，大手撩起他额前的刘海，在他眉心印下一个滚烫的吻。  
额头是个很微妙的部位。幼时母亲惯爱在此处留下亲吻以示嘉奖，父亲也偶尔会屈起手指敲敲此处以示警告。  
姜丹尼尔比他高些，体格却比他健壮很多。他作为哥哥却纤细得过分，被他双臂一揽便能整个人都陷进他怀里去。  
“哥。”姜丹尼尔说，“你在怕什么呢。”  
“我不知道。”他觉得喉咙有些干，咽了好几口口水依然无济于事。  
他无措地抬头看他：“我不知道。”  
“没什么好害怕的。”姜丹尼尔有手指点了点他微湿的眼角，“没什么好怕的，哥。我在呢。”  
仿佛有一束光，一束灿烂辉煌的光，它强势地探进他的胸膛，硬是将蜷缩在角落里的小小的他自己拖了出来。那束光照得他整个人都烫得要烧起来了。他被光刺得泪流满面却还是费力地睁开眼睛看过去。  
可以吗？他问自己。  
可以吧。  
他的手指紧紧地攥着姜丹尼尔肩上的衣料，生怕他突然跑了似的。然后他猛地抬起头来，顺着鼻梁滑落的眼泪流进了唇缝里，他给了姜丹尼尔一个咸咸的吻。  
“没什么好怕的。”他说。  
姜丹尼尔搂住他的腰让他紧紧地贴在自己身上，松垮垮的浴袍被蹭开了，两个赤裸的胸膛紧贴在一起。姜丹尼尔低下头看到贴在自己身上的鲜艳的两点，他不怀好意地伸手去碰了一下，惹得邕圣祐一边瑟缩着后退，一边低呼出声。  
“呀！”他的脸立刻红了，但再后退也没有去处了，他的腿已经贴在了床边上。  
姜丹尼尔拖住他的臀部将他向后一送，让他整个人都躺在了酒店宽大的双人床上。  
然后他膝行向上，抓住邕圣祐的脚腕将他的腿分开，然后安定地将自己卡在了他的双腿之间。  
“哥。”他亲昵地喊道。手指却不安分地描着邕圣祐漂亮的腿部线条探进了他被浴袍遮掩的下身。  
“…唔…尼尔…”邕圣祐不知被他刺激到了哪处，浑身一颤，双腿立刻变想合拢，但却被姜丹尼尔抓着大腿拉得更开。  
浴袍从他肩头滑开了，优美的锁骨染上薄红，左胸前那娇俏的一点被浴袍半遮住了，犹抱琵琶半遮面似的欲拒还迎。  
姜丹尼尔继续着手上的动作，同时慢慢抚下身去亲了亲他的肚脐。那两片薄唇微微分开，唇与唇之间探出一点舌尖来，向上移动着在邕圣祐身上留下一道浅浅的透明水渍。  
接着他便抵达了那处矜持的红。姜丹尼尔隔着浴袍咬住那一点，也是因为隔着浴袍的缘故，邕圣祐没感觉到疼，只有一股痒意从骨髓深处慢腾腾地爬了上来，顺着他的脊椎辐射到四肢百骸。邕圣祐说不上来这是什么样的感觉，不单单是痒，不难受，却叫人难以忍耐。  
这时姜丹尼尔又腾出一只手来，从自己的唇舌那里接管了这个可爱的小东西。漂亮的手指捏着那突起的一点拉扯拨弄，薄薄的胸肌为手感增色不少，他覆掌于上，将他的半边胸膛虚虚地笼住。然后他赞叹似的说道：“哥，这里变大了诶。”  
邕圣祐顿时羞得满脸通红，只觉得一股子热气轰地一下在脑子里炸开了，炸得他分不清东南西北，一副伶俐的口舌也讷讷地卡了壳。他连说了好几个你，却始终你不出下文。  
姜丹尼尔成功地逗弄了他，开心地笑眯了眼。他搂住邕圣祐的肩膀好叫他从床上坐起些许，然后便就着这个姿势胡乱地亲吻他的脸。像是讨好主人的大狗狗，完全不顾主人的意愿，将口水自顾自开心地糊了对方满脸。  
酒店还是贴心的，床头柜里塞了在此处过夜可能会用到的东西。  
姜丹尼尔挑挑拣拣找出一瓶润滑来，在邕圣祐疑问且畏惧的眼神里镇定地打开，然后往自己手里挤了一大坨。  
邕圣祐真的挺害怕的，事情进行到此处他突然有了夺门而逃的冲动。他用有些打颤的声音小心翼翼地问：“我们…要做到这一步吗？”  
姜丹尼尔毫不犹豫地点点头，然后猛地扑上去一手按住他的肩膀，一手扔托着那一坨润滑油怕他从指缝里滑出去：“哥后悔了吗？”眼神脆弱得叫人心碎。  
邕圣祐本就被他四处点火惹得精神恍惚，这时姜丹尼尔压着他，两个人去了反应的硬挺直愣愣地互相戳着，他下意识地摇了摇头，也顾不得细看他心随之下暗藏的狡黠。  
于是腰被托起垫了一个枕头，现在他的下身完全暴露在那人眼前了。浴袍只剩两个袖子仍套在身上。姜丹尼尔深沉的目光仿佛有生命一般一寸一寸舔舐着他赤裸的身体。  
他捂住自己的眼睛，但失去知觉后却对那人目光的轨迹更加敏感。他涨红了脸伸手去拉他的胳膊，一双眼睛像水洗过的宝石一样，湿漉漉地看着他，表达着某种无声的催促。  
“哥害羞了吗。”姜丹尼尔却不想轻易放过这样柔软的哥哥。  
他搔了搔邕圣祐的侧腰，手掌张开，虎口卡在他的腰线处。  
“好窄。”他赞叹，但继而又担忧道，“哥会很痛吧。”  
邕圣祐已经听不见他在说什么了，所有的声音都像隔了一堵墙似的，他羞得耳朵尖都要滴出血来了。姜丹尼尔又盯着他看了一会儿，直盯得邕圣祐再也忍不住，屈起腿一脚踩在他肩上。  
“你还做不做了！”他骂道。  
但底气不足的骂声下一秒便陡然拔高。姜丹尼尔托着他那条才在自己肩上的腿向上一送，使他的臀部抬得更高了。  
手里滑腻的润滑油与挺翘的臀部接触时冰凉的感觉刺激的邕圣祐扭了扭腰，但他立刻被丹尼尔按住了。  
“要好好做扩张才行呀。”姜丹尼尔说，“哥不能受伤。”  
紧接着邕圣祐便感觉到有一根硬物刺进了自己的身体里。他立刻紧绷起来了。甬道因为紧张而不停地收缩着，柔软的内壁紧紧附上来，又依依不舍地挽留着他的手指。  
姜丹尼尔低喘着，抬胳膊抹了抹额头上的汗，然后又送了一根手指进去。  
“哥太紧了。”他担忧道，“怎么办呀。”  
邕圣祐努力放松着身体，闻言顿时怒目而视：“你怎么话这么多！”  
“我在担心哥呀。”姜丹尼尔在邕圣祐猝不及防被逼出的呻吟里伸进了第三根手指，他缓慢地在邕圣祐身体里进进出出，手指时而打开时而聚拢，过多的润滑液从被撑开的穴口缓缓流出。这种极肖失禁的感觉吓得邕圣祐差点使出全身的力气来挣扎躲避。  
“我不要了。”他带着哭腔呜咽，羞耻得眼泪都流出来了，“我不要了…呜…”  
姜丹尼尔赶忙凑上去吻他被泪水打湿的眼睫毛，轻咬他的鼻尖，与他唇与唇厮磨：“会舒服的。会舒服的，哥。”  
他托住邕圣祐的腰。邕圣祐察觉到了他的下一步动作，吓得拽着床单将自己向上挪去。  
臀部移开的地方留下了一滩晶莹的液体，分明不是他自己分泌出来的，却仍给人以这种感觉。他又要哭了。  
混蛋啊。他在心里憋着眼泪骂道。但还是觉得不解气，嘴一撇直接骂出了声：“姜…丹尼尔你混蛋！”  
姜丹尼尔两只手握着他的腰将他拖回来，好脾气地笑着附和：“是是是，姜丹尼尔混蛋。”然后他含住了邕圣祐的嘴唇，将他余下的抱怨全部堵在了嘴里，堵成了几缕细弱的呻吟。  
他扶着自己蓄势待发的硬挺触到了邕圣祐的臀尖。但刚送进一个头部，邕圣祐便疼得脸都白了，眼角沁出泪花来，他颤颤巍巍地抓着丹尼尔的肩膀，嘴唇哆嗦得不像样：“太…太大了…不行…”  
姜丹尼尔耐心地吻他，手指轻轻地梳理他在枕头上蹭乱的头发。他安慰着他，等到他脸色缓和下来后便一鼓作气将自己推到了最深处。  
“！”  
邕圣祐想要夹起腿来，但无力的双腿被姜丹尼尔牢牢地掌握在手中了。他全身都被姜丹尼尔掌控了，只能在他凶猛的冲撞中勉强揪住一小块床单，以稳住自己瘫软的身体。  
肉体碰撞的声音不高不低地响起，粗重的喘息与可以称得上婉转的呻吟相应和着，配合着对方的节奏搅得满室的空气都躁动起来。  
两个人的汗水在身体之间的连接处汇聚，最后邕圣祐背靠在姜丹尼尔怀中，双腿叉开跪坐着，腰软得只能靠姜丹尼尔揽在他小腹前的手臂固定才能勉强稳住坐姿而不至于滑下去。他向后仰着头挨在姜丹尼尔肩膀上，紧绷的下颌线条锋利得像是刀锋。但泛红的眼角却又是另一回事了。他快要喘不过气来，鼻子已经不能够依靠，只能大大地张着嘴，舌尖暴露在空气里略有些不安地颤抖着。姜丹尼尔用另一只手将他的脸转过来，在他被泪水覆盖的眼下轻吻，然后咬住他的耳垂用牙齿温柔碾磨。  
“我爱你，哥。”他说，加快了身下的顶弄，在身上人拔高的呻吟里吻他，勾着他的舌在自己口中进出。  
“我爱你。”他猛地闯入最深处。热流射入邕圣祐的身体里，他不停地颤抖着，无助得抓着姜丹尼尔结实的手臂轻声呜咽。  
又过了许久，他们仍然保持着这个姿势，姜丹尼尔将自己妥帖地安放在邕圣祐的身体里，他湿漉漉地吻他。  
“我爱你。”他又说道。  
邕圣祐哑着嗓子笑了一下。  
“我知道。”他说，顿了顿又道，“我也爱你。”

我知道你爱我而我也爱你就已经足够，流言亦不足以为惧。  
况且又有谁说那只是流言？


End file.
